1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation sensitized, photothermographic elements composed of silver halide, a reducible silver source, a reducing agent for silver ion, and a binder and in particular to such photothermographic elements having emulsion coatings which display improved adhesion to adjacent layers and particularly improved adhesion to polymeric film base and supports.
2. Background of the Art
Silver halide-containing, photothermographic imaging materials (i.e., heat-developable photographic elements) processed with heat, and without liquid development, have been known in the art for many years. These materials are also known as "dry silver" compositions or emulsions and generally comprise a support having coated thereon: (a) a photosensitive material that generates silver atoms when irradiated; (b) a non-photosensitive, reducible silver source; (c) a reducing agent (i.e., a developer) for silver ion, for example that silver ion in the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source; and (d) a binder.
The photosensitive material is generally photographic silver halide which must be in catalytic proximity to the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source. Catalytic proximity requires an intimate physical association of these two materials so that when silver atoms (also known as silver specks, clusters, or nuclei) are generated by irradiation or light exposure of the photographic silver halide, those nuclei are able to catalyze the reduction of the reducible silver source. It has long been understood that silver atoms (Ag.degree.) are a catalyst for the reduction of silver ions, and that the photosensitive silver halide can be placed into catalytic proximity with the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source in a number of different fashions. For example, catalytic proximity can be accomplished by partial metathesis of the reducible silver source with a halogen-containing source (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,075); by coprecipitation of silver halide and the reducible silver source material (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049); and other methods that intimately associate the photosensitive, photographic silver halide and the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source.
The non-photosensitive, reducible silver source is a material that contains silver ions. Typically, the preferred non-photosensitive reducible silver source is a silver salt of a long chain aliphatic carboxylic acid having from 10 to 30 carbon atoms. The silver salt of behenic acid or mixtures of acids of similar molecular weight are generally used. Salts of other organic acids or other organic materials, such as silver imidazolates, have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,677 discloses the use of complexes of inorganic or organic silver salts as non-photosensitive, reducible silver sources.
In both photographic and photothermographic emulsions, exposure of the photographic silver halide to light produces small clusters of silver atoms (Ag.degree.). The imagewise distribution of these clusters is known in the art as a latent image. This latent image is generally not visible by ordinary means. Thus, the photosensitive emulsion must be further processed to produce a visible image. This is accomplished by the reduction of silver ions which are in catalytic proximity to silver halide grains bearing the clusters of silver atoms, i.e., the latent image.
In a photothermographic element, the reducing agent for the organic silver salt, often referred to as a "developer," may be any material, preferably any organic material, that can reduce silver ion to metallic silver. At elevated temperatures, in the presence of the latent image, the non-photosensitive reducible silver source (e.g., silver behenate) is reduced by the reducing agent for silver ion. This produces a negative black-and-white image of elemental silver.
While conventional photographic developers such as methyl gallate, hydroquinone, substituted hydroquinones, hindered phenols, catechol, pyrogallol, ascorbic acid, and ascorbic acid derivatives are useful, they tend to result in very reactive photothermographic formulations and fog during preparation and coating of photothermographic elements. As a result, hindered bisphenol reducing agents have traditionally been preferred.
As the visible image in black-and-white photothermographic elements is usually produced entirely by elemental silver (Ag.degree.), one cannot readily decrease the amount of silver in the emulsion without reducing the maximum image density. However, reduction of the amount of silver is often desirable to reduce the cost of raw materials used in the emulsion and/or to enhance performance. For example, toning agents may be incorporated to improve the color of the silver image of the photothermographic element. Another method of increasing the maximum image density in photographic and photothermographic emulsions without increasing the amount of silver in the emulsion layer is by incorporating dye-forming or dye-releasing materials in the emulsion. Upon imaging, the dye-forming or dye-releasing material is oxidized, and a dye and a reduced silver image are simultaneously formed in the exposed region. In this way, a dye-enhanced black-and-white silver image can be produced.
The imaging arts have long recognized that the fields of photothermography and thermography are clearly distinct from that of photography. Photothermographic and thermographic elements significantly differ from conventional silver halide photographic elements which require wet-processing.
In photothermographic and thermographic imaging elements, a visible image is created by heat as a result of the reaction of a developer incorporated within the element. Heat is essential for development and temperatures of over 100.degree. C. are routinely required. In contrast, conventional wet-processed photographic imaging elements require processing in aqueous processing baths to provide a visible image (e.g., developing and fixing baths) and development is usually performed at a more moderate temperature (e.g., 30.degree.-50.degree. C.).
In photothermographic elements only a small amount of silver halide is used to capture light and a different form of silver (e.g., silver behenate) is used to generate the image with heat. Thus, the silver halide serves as a catalyst for the development of the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source. In contrast, conventional wet-processed black-and-white photographic elements use only one form of silver (e.g., silver halide) which, upon development, is itself converted to the silver image. Additionally, photothermographic elements require an amount of silver halide per unit area that is as little as one-hundredth of that used in a conventional wet-processed silver halide.
Photothermographic systems employ a light-insensitive silver salt, such as silver behenate, which participates with the developer in developing the latent image. In contrast, photographic systems do not employ a light-insensitive silver salt directly in the image-forming process. As a result, the image in photothermographic elements is produced primarily by reduction of the light-insensitive silver source (silver behenate) while the image in photographic black-and-white elements is produced primarily by the silver halide.
In photothermographic and thermographic elements, all of the "chemistry" of the system is incorporated within the element itself. For example, photothermographic and thermographic elements incorporate a developer (i.e., a reducing agent for the non-photosensitive reducible source of silver) within the element while conventional photographic elements do not. The incorporation of the developer into photothermographic elements can lead to increased formation of "fog" upon coating of photothermographic emulsions as compared to photographic emulsions. Even in so-called instant photography, developer chemistry is physically separated from the silver halide until development is desired. Much effort has gone into the preparation and manufacture of photothermographic and thermographic elements to minimize formation of fog upon coating, storage, and post-processing aging.
Similarly, in photothermographic elements, the unexposed silver halide inherently remains after development and the element must be stabilized against further development. In contrast, the silver halide is removed from photographic elements after development to prevent further imaging (i.e., the fixing step).
In photothermographic and thermographic elements the binder is capable of wide variation and a number of binders are useful in preparing these elements. In contrast, photographic elements are limited almost exclusively to hydrophilic colloidal binders such as gelatin.
Because photothermographic and thermographic elements require thermal processing, they pose different considerations and present distinctly different problems in manufacture and use. In addition, the effects of additives (e.g., stabilizers, antifoggants, speed enhancers, sensitizers, supersensitizers, etc.) which are intended to have a direct effect upon the imaging process can vary depending upon whether they have been incorporated in a photothermographic or thermographic element, or incorporated in a photographic element.
Distinctions between photothermographic and photographic elements are described in Imaging Processes and Materials (Neblette's Eighth Edition); J. Sturge et al. Ed; Van Nostrand Reinhold: New York, 1989; Chapter 9 and in Unconventional Imaging Processes; E. Brinckman et al, Ed; The Focal Press: London and New York: 1978; pp. 74-75.
It is important that the layers of photothermographic elements adhere well to each other. This is normally accomplished by the selection of ingredients in adjacent layers which have good adhesion, the treatment of the support layer to better adhere (e.g., flash lamp, corona discharge, flame treatment, etc.), or by using a primer layer. The fact that polyester (polyethyleneterephthalate or polyethylenenaphthalate) film support is the preferred film support and polyvinyl butyral is the preferred binder for the photothermographic emulsion layer prevents the alteration of those components to improve adhesion.